En el silencio
by Spookygilly
Summary: Post All Thing, en la cama.


EN EL SILENCIO

"Ya está, lo habían hecho, habían cruzado la línea. Esa división imaginaria que nunca antes se habían atrevido a cruzar. Acercamientos, muchos. Insinuaciones, incontables. ¿Pero cruzar la línea? Jamás. Hasta ahora. Hasta aquella noche. El tiempo parecía haberse condensado en aquel momento, llevándoles hasta aquella situación, tan real como extraña. En un momento en el que ya no importaban los demás, ni las búsquedas, ni las conspiraciones, solamente ellos dos, en aquel preciso instante.

Podía escuchar la respiración de Mulder a su lado, qué diantres, podía sentir todo su cuerpo pegado junto al suyo, su aliento a la altura de su oído, su corazón bombeante haciendo eco contra su pecho, sus piernas infinitas. Una sensación que la dividía entre la singularidad y la familiaridad. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquella situación con Mulder, pero al fin y al cabo era él, y había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento (inconscientemente en un principio, conscientemente después) que no podía resultarle extraño. Su olor impregnaba la habitación, y también ese otro olor a sexo que le hacía sentir extraña y recordar otros tiempos más lejanos. Siete años eran muchos años.

Mulder se removió a su lado y se giró para mirarle. Tras unas cuantas caricias había caído irremediablemente en brazos de Morfeo y dormitaba a su lado mientras ella era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se habían acostado, después de tanto tiempo, cuando ya parecía que se iban a quedar en aquella situación de amigos pero más que amigos pero exactamente qué para siempre. Pero allí estaban y la pregunta de "¿Y ahora qué?" no dejaba de pasear por su mente. Tenía ganas de escapar, no porque se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho, sino por tener un lugar donde poder pensar, detenerse un momento y recapacitarlo todo. Quería hacerlo otra vez, de eso estaba segura, pero necesitaba un poco de espacio y eso fijo que Mulder no iba a concedérselo, no en aquel momento.

- Duerme- salió de los labios de Mulder de repente, cuando más profundo le creía dormido. Su aliento le cosquilleó el hombro y recordó que ya sabía cómo era besar aquellos labios.

- Estaba pensado- susurró. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde llegaba aquella confesión repentina. Pero necesitaba desahogarse, aunque no estaba segura de poder llegar a ninguna conclusión en aquel momento

- No pienses- y la rodeó con sus brazos, enorme, pesado. Piel contra piel. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y la besó en la boca. Era eso, se dijo, ahora podrían besarse siempre que quisieran. ¿Le besaría en la oficina? No, la oficina debería quedar fuera de todo esto. ¿Y cuando fuesen a investigar un caso? ¿Acabarían compartiendo sólo una cama? – Deja de pensar- la insistió. Era gracioso, que Mulder le dijese que no pensase ella, cuando era él quien nunca había podido dejar de discurrir a cada segundo. Bueno, parecía que el sexo sí le ayudaba en eso. Era bueno saberlo, cómo mantenerle callado y sereno.

Le devolvió el beso para luego terminar besándole en la frente. Mulder se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el punto de dejarla sin aliento durante unos segundos para luego encontrar la presión justa en la que seguía manteniéndola junto a sí, pero con el suficiente espacio de maniobra para dejarla respirar profundamente. Su cabeza se acomodó entre su cuello y sus pechos y ella aprovechó para pasarle los dedos por el pelo, mientras seguía pensando.

Que no pensase, decía. Si tan sólo fuera tan sencillo. Notó cómo se le dormía un poco la pierna, pero Mulder parecía haberse dormido de nuevo y temía despertarle si se movía. Se conformó con estirarla un poco y mientras recordar todos los detalles de aquella noche, en realidad todos los momentos que los habían llevado hasta esa situación.

Las manillas del reloj seguían moviéndose, impasibles al tiempo detenido en aquella habitación. Un trueno sonó a lo lejos y supo que la tormenta estaba cerca. El mundo continuaba como si nada hubiese cambiado, cuando ella sabía que ya había cambiado todo.

Notó aún el cuerpo de Mulder más pesado que antes y escuchó su respiración más profunda. Aprovechó para separarse un poco y mirarle en la oscuridad. Sus densas pestañas, su predominante nariz, sus labios recién besados y levemente entreabiertos. Parecía estar en una profunda paz y le envidió por unos segundos. Notó como sus dedos hicieron presión en su espalda. Aún así, dormido, era como si la sintiese lejos y no quisiese dejarla marchar.

- No me voy a ningún lado- susurró, más para ella misma que para él. Al menos esa noche era cierto. Por la mañana ya pensaría en todo eso que poco a poco se iba acallando en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos justo cuando la luz de un relámpago iluminó la habitación por milésimas de segundo. Un trueno le siguió al momento y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

"¿y ahora qué?" se preguntó en la duermevela, pero la pregunta se quedó en el aire, perdida entre el sonido de la lluvia traída por la tormenta."


End file.
